Environmental awareness has become increasingly prominent in the mainstream consciousness of governments, companies, organisations and individuals. Recognition of the need to minimize the impact of human activities and our habitations on the environment are being incorporated as a significant metric in assessing the viability of many new buildings, particularly in areas of recognised natural beauty, sensitivity and/or rarity.
Many countries now place strict conditions for the erection of any structure, shelter, or habitation in such areas of high conservation value. Planning restrictions, consents, covenants, and myriad other forms of restrictions may apply not only to the structure's nature and configuration but also the on-site effects of its construction method.
It is widely held as self-evident that such regulatory and even statutory restrictions used to safeguard the environment will become even more prevalent and pervasive in the future. In some regions, even placement of a tent or the regular parking of campervan/motorhomes on the same position for more than a short period is prohibited due to the detrimental deprivation of light and moisture on the flora and fauna covered by the tent/campervan.
However, the very same facets of the environment that are at the heart of such protective measures are also the main reasons people are attracted to such areas.
There is thus a paradox in trying to prevent any adverse impact from humans in areas of recognised beauty and attractiveness, whilst simultaneously seeking to avoid impairing the actual enjoyment experienced by being in the area.
Attempts have been made to provide a minimal impact on the earth's surface by use of unorthodox structures such as tree-houses, suspended tents and the like. While their elevation from the ground does allow the atmospheric elements uninterrupted passage to the ground underneath, they pose significant practicality complications which would deter many users. It would thus be desirable to provide a structure or dwelling capable of a minimal impact on its environment.
Whilst hiking, mountain biking, trail running, kayaking and the like can all bring humans into temporary or periodic contact with the countryside, it is nevertheless necessary to provide some form of shelter to enable humans to enjoy a more prolonged exposure to the countryside, particularly for overnight periods. Many forms of shelters have been devised to provide accommodation for recreational/leisure pursuits. Such recreational shelters are intended to provide at least some enhancement its user's experience of their environment, in contrast to application-specific structures such as emergency shelters, military, civil engineering, industrial or administrative structures for example.
However, such existing recreational structures face the antagonistic design requirements of exposing the users to the environment, whilst also protecting them from inclement or adverse weather. Typically, increasing the weather protection and comfort of a structure results in an increased structure weight and cost as more substantial material and techniques (e.g. solid walls and roofs, windows, decking, verandas, foundations, permanent beds, furniture, toilets and kitchen utilities) are incorporated. Inevitably, construction techniques such as solid walls and the like separate the occupants from direct immersion in their environment.
A direct immersion in the environment can be achieved by non-permanent structures such as bivouacs, tents, and so forth. However, tents and bivouacs are typically considered uncomfortable, compromised or restrictive in inclement conditions, requiring sealing of the entranceways and openings and thus obturating the users from their environment.
The capacity to witness and be exposed to the dynamics and visuals of bad weather whilst being sheltered in comfort holds strong appeal for many people. Indeed, the degree to which a dwelling allows an occupant to see, feel, smell, and/or touch the environment can be instrumental to their connection with, and sense of enjoyment of, the environment. Ideally, a recreational dwelling would protect occupants from wind, rain, and excessive cold or heat, while still allowing the occupants a feeling of immersion with their surroundings.
It would thus be highly desirable to provide a recreational dwelling capable of a minimal impact on its environment whilst protecting occupants from inclement weather.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein; this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.